


Tears, disbelief and commitment

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 6: Twist of Fate [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—I’m going to have a child from you —Jack said in a low, quick voice, staring at the ground and with his hand on his belly. <br/>Ianto stepped back, startled, as if he would have been just slapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears, disbelief and commitment

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lágrimas, incredulidad y compromiso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285991) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Between Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

—DAMN YOU, JACK HARKNESS! I’ve been looking for you for weeks! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU’VE PUT ME THROUGH?! 

Jack looked at his boots for not to see Ianto walking from one side to another. 

—I’m sorry... 

—ARE YOU? You better be! You inconsiderate bastard! Haven’t I shown you enough what you mean to me?!

—Ianto... 

The young man stood before Jack and made a threatening gesture with his finger in front of Jack’s face. His eyes were blazing. 

—I should kick your ass... I thought the Master had kidnapped you again! WHAT THE FUCK HAS HAPPENED WITH YOU? WHY HAVE YOU FLED FROM ME?! 

—Ianto, I... 

—You what, Jack, YOU WHAT? —Ianto shouted hitting Captain’s shoulders with his hands with every pronounced word. 

—I’m going to have a child from you —Jack said in a low, quick voice, staring at the ground and with his hand on his belly. 

Ianto stepped back, startled, as if he would have been just slapped. He knew immediately it was not an excuse, that Jack was not lying. That gesture that he had come to hate, that trembling hand on his belly that seemed to hesitate between protect it or rip off what was inside... 

—Oh, my god... 

Jack looked up, at his lover’s eyes. Ianto realized then how many tears those pale, puffy eyes had shed. Jack’s face was gaunt, almost as full of anguish as it had been during those weeks in the TARDIS, after the Doctor rescued him from the Master’s horrors and both the Doctor and Ianto himself, tried to recover the true Jack’s personality among so much pain and fear. 

—I’m Sorry, Ianto. I swear that I never thought this could be possible... 

Ianto raised his hands to his head, run them through his hair and eyes and then covered his mouth with them. He shook his head. 

—This can’t be happening —he muttered between his fingers. 

Jack stepped forward and Ianto moved back, away from him. The Captain felt the ground sinking beneath his feet. Big tears fell from his eyes while a cold desolation came over him. He had confessed to Doctor that Ianto‘s rejection scared him even more than going again through all the pain that the abortion he suffered alone and strapped to a gurney because of the Master. Ianto was escaping from him... No doubt, the young man was thinking he was disgusting... And how to blame him? Jack was the first to think he was repulsive. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling rivers of tears on his cheeks, and his hands clenched into fists. 

—No need to worry, Ianto. Nothing happens —whispered—. I’ll fix it... You don’t even have to stay, the Doctor will take me to a hospital at some point in the future... 

—What are you talking about? 

More tears escaped from his closed eyelids. He didn’t want to look at Ianto. If this was the end, if he was not going to see him anymore, that was a good time to start. 

—I need a hospital. Although... although I could do it another way, I don’t... I don’t want to... again…

Two strong hands gripped his shoulders and, then, his cheeks. 

—Damn, Jack! Will you look at me and stop talking nonsense? 

The Captain opened his eyes to see Ianto’s, bright because of his own tears, just inches from his. He’d have preferred not to see them more, but Ianto’s eyes were so beautiful and he loved so much that face... 

—What...? —he managed to say, distracted, lost in his pain and the features of the young man. 

—Have you run away from me because you thought I don’t...? Because you were going to end this... without consulting me? 

Jack shook his head but Ianto didn’t let him go. 

—I... have... I have no idea about... what I should do. But... 

—Jack, listen to me: never, NEVER try again to make decisions without me on something that concerns us both. And, above all, NEVER think again to escape from me. 

—I just wanted... I didn’t want to hurt you... 

—You hurt me if you turn away and you don’t trust me. 

Jack put his hands over Ianto. He couldn’t tell if he was now even more scared than before. But Ianto’s concern, the fact that Ianto would want to go through it with him, made him feel strangely comforted. 

—Ianto, I don’t know what’s going to happen to me... —he said, feeling very tired. 

—We need to discuss all possibilities, Jack. And whatever happens, we decide what we decide, I’ll always be with you. You should know that by now. 

—After... what the Master... after everything we’ve been through... I didn’t want you to go again through something so... so... horrible and sordid... 

—You idiot Captain ... —Ianto said with a slight smile—. The Master has nothing to do with this. This is just our business. How can it be horrible and sordid having a child with you? 

Jack opened his eyes as if he were about to go into shock. He tried to pull away, but Ianto didn’t let him. 

—What...? Do you mean... you wouldn’t mind... to have the baby? 

—Jack, I don’t know. We need to talk about it, but we need to do it calmly. Not this way, not here, not with me so confused and, certainly, not with you trembling. 

—But, Ianto, I don’t... I don’t think I’ll be able... 

The young man pulled him close and hugged him tightly. Jack rested his head on Ianto’s shoulder and began to cry.


End file.
